


Hang On I'm Almost There

by smolnerrd



Series: We'll Get There Kid [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolnerrd/pseuds/smolnerrd
Summary: Tony’s phone only rings during important meetings for a select few. So, the last thing Tony was expecting to get in the middle of an important meeting (that he really had zero interest in) was to get a phone call from Peter Parker. To be honest, he really shouldn't have been surprised. It’s totally something Peter would do, but it still took him a moment to realize that it was his phone that had disrupted the meeting. His phone that had everyone stop mid sentence to look at him.





	Hang On I'm Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my very first fanfiction and honestly this story has been written at least 80 times but, I love all of them so I decided to take it for a spin. The is pre infinity war obviously. please feel free to point out any mistakes you see so that i can learn from them if i do this again.

Tony’s phone only rings during important meetings for a select few. So, the last thing Tony was expecting to get in the middle of an important meeting (that he really had zero interest in) was to get a phone call from Peter Parker. To be honest, he really shouldn't have been surprised. It’s totally something Peter would do, but it still took him a moment to realize that it was his phone that had disrupted the meeting. His phone that had everyone stop mid sentence to look at him. 

“Oh no please, do continue. I just have to take this really quick.” Tony said standing up. 

The man holding the meeting tried to argue, “Mr. Stark, this is more important than a phone call, please-”

“I can assure you, it’s not.” Tony cut them off and disappeared out the door before anyone could argue with him. 

Tony was almost glad Peter had called at the time that he did. He was so close to falling asleep. Still, he couldn't shake the hint of anxiety he felt as he clicked the button to pick up the call. He prayed the day never came where he got a phone call from Peter saying he was bleeding out in an alley somewhere in Queens. 

“Hello?” 

“M-Mr. Stark?” asks a shaky voice. It almost didn't sound like Peter at first. 

“Hey kid whats up? I was sort of in a meeting-”

“I- uh.” the teen quietly hissed in pain underneath his breath as an attempt to not let Tony hear. But Tony definiently heard. “no no I’m fine nevermind. I can d-do it.” Peter immediately shuts down and Tony hates it when he does that. 

“Hold tight kid I’m pulling up your location now.” Tony said as he continued down the hallway to leave the building. 

“Mr. Stark please-” Peter is cut off by his own gasp of pain and Tony hears something move somewhere by him through the speaker of his phone.

“Kid?” Tony askes after not getting anything following the movement. 

“Yeah I’m here- Just give me a second I- o-okay, okay I’m good, I’m f-fine” the kid desperately tries to reassure himself. “You’re good Parker keep it together.” 

“Kid, what’s going on?” Tony asks failing to keep the fear out of his voice. 

Peter’s location pops up on a screen in front of him once the Ironman suit swallows him and the call is transferred into the suit rather than his phone. According to the screen, he’s somewhere just outside of the city. Tony immediately takes off, going as fast as his suit will allow.

“I- I was,” Peter takes in a shaky breath trying to collect himself “I was fighting some guys outside of Queens in this old building and it s-sort of fell?” 

For a moment, Tony wasn’t sure what to say to that. “Please tell me you aren’t still in there.”

There a small laugh that turns into harsh cough making Tony wince just hearing it. They both know the answer to that question. Tony holds the conversation for another 5 minutes, too afraid to end the call, until he sees a broken building just up ahead. 

“Okay I can see the building from here, just hang on I’m almost there okay?” Tony wishes the suit could go faster. He wishes he was there already, dragging Peter out. 

“O-okay,” Peter chokes out.

As he lands, the call ends and Tony looks at the damage, searching for a little red and blue fabric, “Kid?” he calls out, hearing the edge in his own voice. .

“H-Hey…” a voice breaks through from underneath the rubble. Tony looks around to glance at where Peter might be underneath everything.

“I’m going to start moving stuff. You’ll be out in no time.” Tony reassures him.

“I know.” Says Peter, completely trusting Tony as always, “Not my first time stuck underneath a building Mr. Stark.” He tries to laugh to lighten the mood. Tony doesn’t find it very funny.

“What do you mean? When have you-” and then Tony suddenly realizes. The completely destroyed warehouse homecoming night definitely didn't go unnoticed by Tony, but he never thought…

“Y-Yeah… It’s okay though I got out obviously.” Peter starts, “It’s just, t-this time when I realized the building was gonna go, I went to get the other guys out.” 

Of course you did. Tony thought. 

“And once it started coming down I- it was weird actually, I felt like I was just… I dunno felt like I- I back in that warehouse.” 

Okay now Tony really feels sick. He was the one that took Peter’s suit away. Suddenly a million different scenarios played out in his head of what could have gone down that night that he doesn’t know about. 

“I’m sorry you had to come get me.” Peter says quietly.

“Hey, don't apologize. We can’t fight ‘em all right?” Tony replies as he takes a step back to look at the damage and where it would be best to start digging the kid out without causing any more rubble to fall. “ you did good kid.” Tony hears Peter sigh.

It takes 15 minutes until Tony can see finally see Peter’s messy brown hair, which was now full of dust and a little bit of dried blood. Tony’s heart skips a beat when he finally sees the kid’s face. It was pale and he looked so tired. He was staring blankly off to the right as if he was too afraid to close his eyes.

“Hey, we’re getting somewhere.” says Tony trying to reassure him as he lifts another piece of the building away. Peter winces at the movement and Tony guesses the pain is really the only thing grounding him right now, “almost out kid, hang on.”

Peter cracks a joke from time to time to lighten the mood or maybe distract himself from the pain by talking, but Tony can tell the comments get slower to the point where Tony is just trying to get a reply out of the kid, keeping him conscious. 

“Pete?” 

No answer.

“Hey, kid.” Tony says crouching down by him lifting the face plate. 

“Hey,” Peter struggles to say.

“Gotta stay with me okay? Tell me about school. How was class today?”

Tony can tell the kid is trying really hard to follow that order and it makes him feel bad but he seriously can’t let the kid fall unconscious right now. 

“Uh, c-class was sorta slow today.” he tried to laugh but it sounded more like a wheeze. “Lot of n-notes.”

“Never liked note taking days” Tony said trying to hold the conversation.

“Yeah, It was in math. Pretty sure h-half the kids were asleep.” Peter replies.

“Mr. Parker , you better not be sleeping in class.” Tony says pretending to be shocked while lifting another piece of cement. 

Peter sounds out of breath when he says “I would never.” Tony guessed he was trying to go for that over dramatic tone he sometimes uses, but it doesn’t come out quite right.

There's a little bit of a pause before Tony asks, “How are you doing?”

“Could be better,” Peter replies weakly “I- What if you can’t get me out?”

“Almost there, just a little bit longer kid and you’ll be out. I promise”

Tony is sure his heart can’t take much more of this. It aches hearing the kid’s hint of panic when he suggests the idea of never getting out from under there. But the worst part is that Tony knows Peter is covering it up by joking. And he knows Peter’s doing it because he's done it himself a million times over. He decides to address it with Peter later on, right now he needed to focus. He wishes he could magically make all the ruble disappear and make all the pain go away for Peter. He’d trade spots in a heartbeat. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry”

The way he says it is heartbreaking and Tony knows he's going to hear those words on repeat in his head for awhile once this is all over. 

“I can’t… I can’t,” Peter barely getting the words out. “I’m really trying but-”

“Hey, it’s okay, you just have to stay with me kid.” Tony says “Couple more minutes.”

“I’m sorry…” 

And that was the last thing the kid said before his eyes slid shut. Cue Tony’s panic. He completely forgot about being careful with the rubble , and instead he began to tear it all off the kid as fast as he possibly could, until he could probably wriggle Peter out. As soon as there was an opening Tony flew over and and grabbed Peter. Blood smeared across the ground as Tony slid him out from under the building. Tony could feel himself struggling to swallow down his panic as it bubbled up inside him at the sight. 

“ Hey kid it’s okay. You’re out now, you’re okay.” Tony said cradling him.

He wasn’t getting a response, but Peter was alive. Sort of in and out of consciousness, but alive and that’s all Tony needed. Peter’s hand slowly brushed against his side and Tony’s hand quickly followed earning a wince from Peter. There was a puncture wound. After seeing this, he realised that the puncture wound was the main source of the blood smeared on the ground. Peter slowly opened his heavy lidded eyes and mumbled a “thank you,” to Tony before closing his eyes once more.

“Hey, hey kid can you keep your eyes open for me?” Tony prompts as he gently lays Peter’s head back down on his lap running a hand through the kid’s sweaty hair. 

“Sorry,” Peter replied sluggishly, desperately trying to obey Tony. 

“Okay kid, let’s get you out of here yeah? Our best doctors already got everything ready for you by the time we get to the compound. ” Tony mumbled as he sent Peter’s conditions in to the team at the med bay. He wishes Bruce was back, he would probably feel less uneasy about having to trust someone with Peter’s health . 

Tony starts to move and Peter lets out a sharp gasp of pain making Tony wince.

“ ‘s okay,” Peter slurred quietly “just do it, I’ll be fine.”

Tony looks down at Peter who is looking back at him too with complete trust in his eyes. He lifts the kid up. Peter puts a hand over his mouth and lets out cry of pain from the movement and his breath hitched.  
“It’s okay, I’m fine.” he reassures his mentor and with that, Tony closes the faceplate on the suit and takes off as fast as his suit will allow while trying not to put Peter in any more pain.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

It had been a day and a half since the phone call. The kid had been a little in and out throughout the rest of the night but he never completely woke up. However, Tony decided it would be best if he just stayed up the rest of the night incase the kid did wake up. Peter didn’t stir the next day either. Although he got up a few times to walk around and grab some coffee, Tony scarcely left the kids side. And when he did leave, it wasn’t for very long. The two days dragged on for what seemed like a week. 

Peter didn’t fully wake until the night of his second day unconscious. Tony had just fallen asleep for the first time in two days so it really wasn’t perfect timing when Peter jolted awake. It’s a wonder how Tony didn’t wake up actually. Peter looked around the room frantically, unaware of where he was at the moment. Kicking off the bed sheets he quickly raised a hand to his throat, coughing. Tony woke up to the the sound of strangled breathing in one ear and an off the charts heart monitor in the other. He fell out of the chair he was sleeping in with a loud thud but was still by Peter’s side immediately. 

“Kid! Woah buddy what’s wrong!” Tony panicked.

“I can’t- not again please not again I can’t, I-I can’t-” Peter wheezed, hand still up against his throat as if he was choking.

“FRIDAY run vitals, what's going on!” Tony yelled.

“It would seem Mr. Parker is experiencing PTSD boss,” the AI replied.

“I can’t breathe- I can’t, I’m stuck, please I’m down here- I-I need… I can't breathe oh god I can’t breathe,” Peter let out another choked sob closing his eyes tightly. “Please,”

“Kid, hey open your eyes, look at me. You’re home, I’m here.”

“Mr. Stark please I’m stuck under- I can’t- not- breathing” the kid gasped for air.

“Breathe with me kid, in for 4, out for 4 okay? Kid open your eyes, you’re home. You’re okay buddy, open your eyes, you can do it.”

Calming down a bit, Peter hesitantly opened his eyes. Tony frowned, because the look on the kids face was something he’d never seen from him before. His eyes were glassy and tired. They were in pain, and scared and it was just all so much at once that it really took Tony aback. Something in Peter must have suddenly snapped because all of the sudden, it was all gone and the only thing left was the tired look on the kids face.

“You good?” Tony asked resting a hand on the kid’s knee.

“I-” Peter swallowed and looked down at his shaking hands. “I was- I don’t”

“I know.” Tony hushed him “I know, it’s okay bud.”

“I was- I c-couldn’t breathe or move, I was suffocating under- under-”

“You’re safe.” Tony said softly. “ keep breathing with me,”

“You don’t have to do that Mr. Stark I’m fine...” Peter said even softer that Tony almost didn’t hear him say it. “Sorry about that- I guess when I woke up I felt like I was still there.” 

“You don’t have to apologize kid.” Tony frowned.

“ Yeah but you shouldn’t have to come get me. I should have been able to do that myself.”

“Pete-” Tony started but the kid cut him off. 

“And you shouldn’t have- have had to see that. I don’t know what happened, I didn’t mean- I’m usually pretty good and keeping it in until I am alone, I’m sorry I-” 

“Woah woah woah, kid you’re taking a mile a minute.” Tony put his hands on Peter’s shoulders to try and ground him. The thought of Peter curled up alone in his room like this make Tony’s heart ache. “Kid, you shouldn’t be dealing with this alone,” if he was being completely honest Tony felt like a fraud saying it, “Our line of work is… pretty dangerous. This sort of comes with the package unfortunately.”

Peter looked off to the right and Tony let go of his shoulders with a sigh.

“I know how it feels.” Peter looked back at him, he still seemed uneasy, “and I know that it’s hard. But trust me, it makes it worse dealing with it on your own.”

“I just, don’t want anyone to worry, so I… never said anything. It never came up you know?” the teen replied.

Tony gave Peter a half hearted smile before saying “look, if you want to talk about it with you aunt or your friends, I get that. But you can always come to me too. I’m probably the only one that’s really going to understand, given that we both work in the same department here. But if you want to go to someone else, that's okay too.” 

“No! No it’s not that I’m not comfortable talking about stuff with you, it’s just-” Peter cuts himself off. What was he supposed to say? I’m afraid you’ll see me differently? That you’ll think I can’t handle anything anymore because I’m still a kid? That you’ll find out that I’m not worth it? That I’m not as brilliant as you might think? That I don’t deserve to be in the same room as you? “I don’t know, I guess I just haven't really… let anything out in a while?” Peter finally finishes. 

Tony looks at him skeptically, but he doesn’t say anything. And Peter mentally thanks the universe for that. 

“Peter,” the teen is taken by surprise from hearing the way the man used his name, there was no sarcastic tone, no jokes, no “Mr. Parker,” or “kid” or anything. Just… his name. “I won’t think of you any different, you know that right?” 

Peter gives him a small smile, “I know. Thank you,Mr. Stark.” 

“Good. great talk.” Tony concludes.

“You should get some sleep.” Peter adds with a small smirk at how totally wrecked Tony looks. 

“Yeah sounds great.” the billionaire says getting up off the bed and sitting back down in the chair besides Peter’s bed.

Peter looks at him confused for a second, “You’re staying?”

“We’re sleeping now kid. That means you close your eyes and stop talking for a few hours.” Tony remarked with his eyes shut.

Peter smiled at that and layed back down with a slight wince, he did get a building dropped on top of him for the second time after all. “Goodnight Mr. Stark.”

Tony hoped that maybe one day Peter will be comfortable enough to open up to him. Maybe one day Peter will realize that nothing he could ever do would make Tony think any less of him, or that he could ever disappoint him. They would get there, or at least, Tony really hoped they did.

“Goodnight kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really miss my boys and how happy everything was you know? anyways i hope you enjoyed, while i attempt to figure out how all this works, let me know what you thought of it! Thanks everyone!!


End file.
